Of Changes, Zones, and Rainbows
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They're just two teenagers who get lost along the way, just like everyone else. Or the story of two childhood best friends, polar opposites, that were perfect for each other. MollyLysander


**Of ****Changes, Zones, and Rainbows**

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

_**Molly/Lysander**_

**one.**

They meet when she is seven (almost eight) and he is barely eight. Their parents are entirely too pleased to see each other, smothering each other with hugs and kisses (her mum and the Scamander dad were working out in the forest together). They then exclaim about how their kids are about the same age, except for Lucy, who's a year younger.

"Molly," Mrs. Scamander says in a soothing voice, "These are my twin boys, Lysander and Lorcan. They are the same age as you."

One of them, she doesn't know who, smiles at her and tells her, "I'm Lysander. It's okay if you can't tell us apart- no one can at first."

"It's kind of fun, really," Lorcan finishes. Then his bright blue eyes focus on Lucy. "Who's that?"

"My sister," Molly declares importantly. "She's only six."

"She's pretty," Lorcan is almost drooling. "I'm going to go talk to her." He walks away, leaving Molly and Lysander behind.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Lysander asks, propping his feet up on a stool.

"Hogwarts? We have 3 years until we can go," Molly frowns. "It's not fair, really, because I've had to watch all of my cousins go off to Hogwarts, you know, Victoire and Teddy and James, and they tell me 'bout how fun it is, but I just have to wait."

"I know," Lysander replies soothingly. Smiling, he takes her hand in his and strokes it. Molly stares at him, wide-eyed.

"You'll be going the same year as me, then?" Molly inquires, trying not to upchuck like she fears she's going to. "What house do you hope to be in?"

"Mum wants me to be in Ravenclaw," Lysander sighs. "Dad doesn't care much, he went to Durmstrang, but I think he's happy with whatever Mum wants. I fancy the sound of Gryffindor, though. You?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor," Molly tells him. Her eyes are focused on his hand in hers, but she tears them away to meet his bright blue eyes. "My mum was in Ravenclaw. So I suppose either one is okay, but I've always wanted to be a Gryffindor, because, I don't know, Gryffindor lions have always looked so cool, and even though the colour red doesn't match my hair, I love the look of the colour gold. Blue is fine, I suppose, but brown is just a horrible colour, don't you think? Sort of like dirt. Plus, Gryffindor usually wins everything, so it might be more fun."

Lysander just chuckles. "Do you always talk this much?"

"Usually," Molly shrugs. "Mum thinks I'm going to be a speech person, or perhaps a writer, because I have so much to say. I think that sounds okay, but first I'll have to go to Hogwarts. Ancient Runes sounds like an awfully fun class. Which class do you fancy taking?"

"I don't know, Chatterbox," Lysander teases. He rubs his thumb against her hand again. "Maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Molly thinks for a second. "It sounds like quite a lot of fun, but I don't reckon I'd be especially good at it. My parents are more of the book type, so they reckon I am too."

"I reckon you would," Lysander brushes his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Why?" Molly cocks her head. Her red hair spills into her eyes again, which she hates, and she brushes it out again. Lysander grimaces, but doesn't do anything.

"Cause you're a Weasley," he finally says. "And the Weasleys helped, like my parents, to end the Second Wizarding War. So how could you not be good at Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Molly smiles warmly. Twisting her head, she sees Lorcan and Lucy. Lucy turns away from Lorcan, scowling, and Lorcan just shrugs. Turning the other way, she sees her parents, whispering with Lysander's parents. If she turns her head just a little bit closer, she can hear what they're saying.

"Look at Molly and Lysander," they whisper. "Don't you reckon they'd be adorable together?"

Once she hears this, Molly's face turns bright red. Lysander asks what's wrong, but she just shakes her head and for once is rendered speechless.

She tells herself that nothing's changed. But in her head she knows that she's just met her best friend.

**two. **

When they're both ten, and preparing to head off to Hogwarts the next year, Lysander and Lorcan come over to stay while their parents are away again, off looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Lysander pulls her into a big bear-hug. "Ready for Hogwarts?" he asks, for the second time.

"Just a few more months," Molly laughs. "Hard to believe that we're finally going to be Hogwarts students! Just think about it, Lys, we'll both be Gryffindors, prancing around in those amazing red and gold scarves-"

"You're rambling, Chatterbox," he laughs, because he _still _hasn't forgotten about that nickname. And he probably won't anytime soon. He thinks it's hilarious how embarrassed she gets. But though she won't admit it, she's _just a little bit _happy that he has a special nickname for her. "And guys don't prance."

It's the first time he's ever hinted that they are different around her. Usually he's just Lysander, and she's just Molly, and there's no _girl-and-boy _division. But now- now he's telling her that they're different, and Molly can't pretend that she's not just a little bit shocked and hurt. "What?" She finally gets out.

"Aw, Molly, you know that I'm a guy," Lysander laughs.

"No, I couldn't tell," Molly sniggers, not bothering to let him know that he's hurt her. "You know, with that long hair in your face. You need a haircut, Lys, especially since we're off to Hogwarts soon- I heard they shave off any _lad's _hair that's longer than ten inches." She deliberately makes the distinction that only _he _has to worry about that.

"Chatterbox, you're so gullible," Lysander informs her, lying back lazily. "They don't do that- my neighbour Kale went off to Hogwarts two years ago with hair down to his shoulders, and he came back with hair down to his shoulders."

"I'm not gullible, Scamander," Molly growls. Something flashes in her blue eyes. "I was making a joke, obviously, but you seem to have no sense of humour."

He stood up. "Look, Weasley-"

"Hello!" Lorcan enters the conversation. "Why are you two fighting? You're best friends- there's no reason to fight. Now hug and make up or I might have to hold an intervention."

"Fine," Lysander never makes things hard. Grinning, he stretches out his arms and Molly hugs him willingly. His hand strokes the back of her straight red hair.

"Good," Lorcan says, grinning. "You guys are adorable."

Molly can't pretend that she doesn't like him hugging her. She tells herself that it is just because he is her best friend.

But somewhere inside, there's a little nagging that it _could _be something different.

**three.**

On the Hogwarts Express, she sits with Lysander and Lorcan and a new girl that she doesn't recognize. The girl has waist-length blonde hair and shiny green eyes. Molly feels _just a little bit _jealous that she is so pretty.

However, the girl shows no interest in Molly. She plants herself between Lysander and Lorcan. Then she starts flipping her platinum hair and flashing her equally platinum teeth. Molly can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. She doesn't know why, it's never bothered her before when Victoire constantly flirts with Teddy. It must just be the fact that some girl (_other than herself) _is taking interest in Lysander. She's never considered that, never even _thought _she'd have to consider it, especially now, since she's only eleven. But it strikes her now that maybe Lysander Scamander is just a little bit handsome, which means that he will have girls climbing all over him in no time.

"So," Molly asks, smiling a sickly sweet smile at this new girl whose name is something like Merry Lin, "What house do you hope to be in?"

"Oh, Slytherin," Merry Lin replies with an equally fake smile. "What other house is there?"

Lysander raises his perfect eyebrows. "What do you mean? I happen to want to be in Gryffindor."

Merry Lin places her perfectly manicured hand over her open mouth, and Molly looks down at her own ratty nails in shame. "Gryffindor?" Merry Lin exclaims. "Gryffindor... it isn't the best house. You should come with me, in Slytherin."

"Merilyn," Lorcan shakes his hand. "Neither of us will ever be in Slytherin."

Tossing her platinum hair with disgust, Merilyn 'Merry Lin' leaves the compartment, leaving Molly alone with the two Scamander brothers.

"So..." Molly drags out her word.

"Can you believe her?" Lysander interrupts.

"She's a Slytherin at their worst," Molly agrees. "Leaving us just because we refuse to be in Slytherin... hitting on every available boy..."

Lorcan cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "How many Slytherins have you met?"

"I've heard about them," Molly explains. Thinking about what she's saying, she adds, "Well, I've heard Victoire rant about them, if that counts for anything."

Laughing, Lysander tells her, "All Slytherins aren't so bad, Chatterbox."

"Just that one," Lorcan finishes. Then Lorcan squirms in his seat. "I'm going to go hit the loo. Have a nice chat while I'm gone."

After Lorcan leaves, an uncomfortable silence hovers over the two of them. Molly is the first to break it. "So, Lys, planning on going for any Slytherin ladies?" She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"That slick Slytherin git," Lysander mutters under his breath. "The nerve of some people!"

"She was so hitting on you," Molly sniggered. "I can see it now- Merry Lin and Lysander?"

"Merry Lin?" Lysander snorts. "But no, I'm not planning on going for any platinum Barbie Slytherins any time soon."

Grinning from ear to ear, Molly tries to say that the feeling of relief that floods through her is because her best friend won't be associating with Slytherins any time soon.

But deep down inside, she knows it's not.

**four.**

After a disastrous boat ride, Lorcan, Lysander, Molly and Molly's cousin Dominique finally arrive at Hogwarts. They are cleaned off by the teachers and ushered into the Great Hall for the Sorting to begin.

The girl, Merry Lin- well, really, Merilyn- Goyle is sorted into Slytherin. From in front of her, she can hear Lysander laughing. It makes her want to laugh too. She lets out a little snigger. In front of her, Dominique turns around and gives her a weird stare. Molly just beams.

Then, surprisingly, Albus Severus Potter is sorted into Slytherin too. Gasps come from all over the room, but Molly just smirks, knowing he won't be alone in Slytherin- she suspects Dominique will be sorted there too.

"Lysander Scamander," The Sorting Hat calls, and grinning stupidly, Lysander walks up proudly as if he is unaware of the titters coming from around the room at just the sound of his hilarious name. The Hat is placed on his head, and it hesitates there for a second, as if in a fight with Lysander. From the confused look on his face, Molly can tell that Lysander is worried about which House he will be put into. Finally, he grins and the Sorting Hat announces, "Gryffindor!"

After Lysander, Lorcan walks up and is sorted into Ravenclaw, as to be expected- Lorcan is incredibly smart. Dominique is sorted into Slytherin, and more gasps come from all over the room. Internally, Molly just sniggers. She was the only one that had known it all along. Some mad Slytherin lad comes and sits beside her, peering at her and Albus as if they are the mad ones.

"Weasleys and Potters in Slytherin, what's next?" People whisper all over.

It's Molly's turn to take the stage then. She hears the whispers- "Another Weasley," "Wonder if she'll be in Slytherin"- and unlike Lysander, she can't take it in stride, she walks across with her head down and cheeks flaming. Blushing still, the redhead sits in the seat, and waits as Sorting Hat rests itself upon her head.

"_Oh, another Weasley," _she hears it say in her head. "_Let's cause another revolution, shall we?"_

_No, _Molly says firmly inside her head. _I want to be in Gryffindor._

"_Well, that's no fun," _The Sorting Hat tells her, as if it's disappointed. _"You have an amazing mind... perhaps Ravenclaw..."_

Molly shakes her head. _No, Gryffindor. I want to be with Lysander._

"_Lysander," _The Sorting Hat repeats. "_Smart bloke, he is. You'd do well to stick with him. Brave boy, certainly. Well, all right then." _

_Good, thanks, _Molly thinks, still hoping that it won't change its mind and put her in Ravenclaw.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat booms. Beaming almost from ear to ear, Molly runs over, and is caught up in hugs and handshakes from her fellow Gryffindors. Someone from behind sweeps her up in a huge bear hug.

"I never doubted you'd be in Gryffindor, Chatterbox," Lysander whispers. Slowly, he leans down and kisses her cheek.

She can't stop the blush that spreads all over her cheek, but she tells herself she'd be embarrassed if anyone had kissed her on the cheek in public.

But she knows it isn't true.

**five.**

First year isn't the barrage of fun and games Molly had always dreamed it would be. In fact, it's nowhere near as fun as she thought it would be.

She'd imagined spending most, if not all, of her time with Lysander. But he's gone off and found himself a "new group of friends- the Multihouse Marauders, they call themselves. It's Albus and Lysander and Lorcan and a Hufflepuff boy named Curt Zane. He spends most of his time with them, thinking up fun pranks and stuff to do. So she's stuck with mopey Dominique, dreamy Rose, and her new friend Lorrie Garrow, who's a bit lazy.

"Don't you want to do something?" Molly encourages.

"What is there to do?" Dominique replies, scowling. "We can't use the brooms, since we're only first years, we don't have much homework..."

"We could just walk around," Molly suggests.

"Walk around looking for what?" Lorrie falls back onto a pile of pillows.

"Imagine we'll see that Scorpius lad?" Rose inquires. She has _that _look on her face that indicates she's so far away from this conversation _and no one's going to bring her back_.

"Fine, I suppose I'll go by myself," Molly sighs, reaching out to get her coat. "No one else wants to go, then?"

"Have fun," Dominique calls.

Sighing, Molly steps out into the cold hurricane that quickly engulfs her. She scuffs her feet in the white snow and thinks of her past. Though she _hates _to admit it, she misses her other half- quiet, hilarious, idiotic Lysander to her loud, boring, intelligent Molly.

As if on cue, someone walks up behind her. "Hey, Chatterbox."

"Scamander," She replies icily, not being the type to let something like _being ignored for weeks on end _go. "Finally decided I'm good enough for you and your Marauder friends?"

''I never said you weren't," Lysander stares at her. Snow falls on her face, and a red string of hair makes its way out from behind her ear. Sighing, she goes to push it back, but Lysander grabs her hand. "Don't do that. Leave it out, it looks better that way."

"Don't tell me what to do, Scamander," Molly growls, but she leaves it out. "You ignore me for eight straight weeks. I _was _your best friend, and then you go and act like I don't exist? How do you imagine that feels? Oh yeah, you can't. You don't have a heart big enough to think about stuff like that."

"I do care about you, Mol," he begs. "I just- wanted to be accepted-"

"Too late," She turns, glaring at him. "Call me when you start to think about someone other than yourself."

But she leaves the piece of hair hanging there just like Lysander likes it.

She tells herself it's because it looks better that way.

She knows inside that isn't the reason.

**six.**

She stays mad at him for the rest of the year.

Though he attempts many times to talk to her, to attempt to work things out, she just ignores him. Most of the time she says something like "I don't want to talk to you," (_when, in truth, she really does) _or "Go away, Scamander".

Sometimes she slips. Sometimes she says his name, and as soon as those three simple syllables leave her lips, she regrets it immediately because she remembers all the good times with him. She remembers flowers and rainbows and sunshine, two best friends who vowed to never fall apart. But then she remembers the cold sting of being ignored and remembers her vision to show _him _what it feels like.

Because that's really what Molly craves right now, revenge.

During the summer, Lysander and Lorcan come over to visit. Lorcan hugs Lucy tightly as she squeals about how she and Lily and Hugo are going to Hogwarts that year. Then, Lysander heads to Lucy and Lorcan comes over to her.

"Lysander's really torn up, you know," Lorcan informs her. "He misses you. _A lot._"

Tears well up in her eyes, but she blinks them back because she _has to be strong. _No way is she letting him know that this is hurting her as much _(if not more) _than it's hurting him. Because he _just has _to feel the sting too. "I'm sure he does."

"Don't give me that, Molly," Lorcan reprimands, with all the twelve-year-old wisdom he can muster. "Don't even try to say he isn't. He knows he's messed up. But you won't even give him the chance to apologize- you're just ignoring him. And it's tearing him up inside_._"

"I miss him, too," Molly admits. But Lorcan isn't there to hear it- he's gone off to listen to Lucy ramble on some more, like he always does. Lysander sits there awkwardly, and so does she.

His blue eyes catch her blue green ones for _just a second _before she tears her gaze away from his determinedly. She then makes her way over to where Lucy and Lorcan are sitting, so she can listen to Lucy ramble on some more and not think about Lysander and what Lorcan had said.

She could tell he meant it.

For her own pleasure and because of her own stubbornness, she ignores Lysander for the rest of the day that he spends with her.

But when school starts, she decides, maybe she'll give him a break.

**seven.**

Cautiously, the day they get back to school for second year, Molly approaches Lysander.

"Hey, Lys," she whispers. He spins around, jaw dropping in surprise.

"What, Weasley, are you finally talking to me now?" He hisses.

Even being a Gryffindor, and not an evil Slytherin, she knows how to play people. She wells up her big blue-green eyes with tears and pokes out her fat bottom lip. "I know that I've been a right prat these past few months, ignoring you, though of course I had good reason. I just wanted to let you know what it felt like all those years, and-" She finally chokes it out. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm supposed to forgive you, just like that?" Lysander asks dubiously.

"Well," Molly bites down on her lip. "Yes. I mean, I've missed you _so _much these past few months, and you were- you _are _my best friend, Lys. I just...I just want things to be the way they used to be, y'know?" She glances up at him, her eyes tear-filled. "Molly and Lysander, taking over the world. Lorcan told me- he told me that you're really hurting, and well, I am too. I just want to fix things. And it's not entirely my fault, you started this thing, don't forget-"

Slowly, Lysander exhales, his eyes still trained on hers. "Stop talking, Chatterbox." And suddenly, there it all is- familiarity, friendship, _home_- all in his deep blue eyes that she hates and loves at the same time.

She grins at him. "Friends, then? And no ignoring now?"

Happily, he grins back. "Friends. And _definitely _no ignoring." Still smiling, he pulls her into a tight hug, which she quickly returns.

And after all this time apart, he still smells like home, like security.

She tells herself that it's because they spent so much time together, growing up.

She knows that's not why.

**eight.**

It's not until third year that she finally admits that she fancies him.

Second year is all rainbows, flowers and cotton candy, since Lysander and Molly are friends again. There's their new multihouse group: Gryffindor Molly, Lysander, Lily, Hugo, Lorrie, and Zimri Jordan; Ravenclaw Natalie Patil, Lorcan, and Lucy (who's overjoyed to be in the same house as Lorcan, and he's equally as overjoyed); Hufflepuff Curt Zane and Catherine Kays; and Slytherin Albus, Dominique, and Scorpius. Of course they all had their mini-groups within the group, but for the most part it was all of them together, one for all and all for one.

However, in third year the group pretty much _falls apart_. The perfectly perfect couple Lorcan and Lucy get into a fight, second-year Lily beats out third-year Zimri Jordan as Seeker for Gryffindor, Natalie Patil falls for Lorcan and they start to go out, Catherine fights with Scorpius (calling him horrible names and telling him he's a bad influence and is out of the group), Hugo likes Dominique but Dominique likes Scorpius, Curt and Lorrie are fighting again, and Lysander and Molly are left to pick up the pieces.

"Seems like this time last year everything was perfect, doesn't it?" Lysander asks, catching her eye. "The drama's already starting and we're only thirteen."

Molly nods. "I can't believe Lucy and Lorcan got in a fight."

"Yeah, Lorcan was so happy to have her in Ravenclaw," Lysander grins his heartbreaking grin. "I also can't believe he said yes to Natalie Patil."

"We're only thirteen, what was he thinking?" Molly giggles.

Shrugging, Lysander replies, "I suppose he was trying to make Lucy jealous."

Molly almost laughs out loud, remembering her sister when she gets angry. "Yeah, tip for Lorcan- don't ever do that. For a Ravenclaw, Lucy has quite the temper."

Lysander laughs his adorable laughs, making Molly laugh too. "Yeah, that was a pretty bad idea. For a Ravenclaw, Lorcan is pretty thick."

"Y'know," Molly says thoughtfully. Internally, she debates whether to say it or not. Finally, she decides that she has nothing to lose. "I've missed hanging out with you. I mean, we did all the time last year, but it was never just you and me."

"Me too," Lysander agrees. "And I suppose it took everything falling apart for us to get this time. But, I've missed you, Molly. You're about my polar opposite- but it's better that way."

Her heart flutters at his words. And she decides then that she's _done _denying it- she likes him, she fancies him, whichever way you want to put it, she's _fallen _for him. Molly Weasley has officially fallen for Lysander Scamander.

She puts it as simply as she can. "I agree."

"Where are all your fancy words now, Chatterbox?" he teases, and then he laughs. Then she laughs too, just because she _can._

She feels much happier than she was in second year.

She doesn't deny that it's because of him this time.

**nine.**

All of a sudden it is fourth year, they're fourteen, and she catches him snogging Merilyn Goyle in the Slytherin common room. She was going to visit Albus, whom _he _was supposed to be visiting. Molly lets out an audible scream and he jerks away suddenly. Glaring at her supposed best friend (and secret crush), she stomps out of the common room, all too aware of Merilyn' words.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde Slytherin asks.

"No," Lysander sighs. "Worse, that's my best friend, Molly."

And that's when Lorrie tells her about a Muggle concept that she's learned that applies not just to Muggles, but to witches and wizards too. It's a horrible thing called the _friend zone. _

In her most comforting tone, Lorrie tells her, "It's when you fancy a guy, but he thinks you're just friends. You know, like you and Lysander- he thinks you're just friends, you want to be more."

"So I'm in the friend zone, then?" Molly asks, hanging her head. Surprisingly for all of the other Gryffindor girls, she hasn't cried yet- she's not the type. But his words still ring in her ears- "That's my best friend.".

Best friend. Only best friend. _Always _best friend, _never _anything else. That's all she is to him. That's all she ever will be.

In the Great Hall that night, Lysander attempts to talk to her. She ignores him.

"Not again, Molly," he complains. "I thought we promised we wouldn't ignore each other anymore."

"Yeah, well, that was _before _you started snogging random Slytherin girls," Molly growled. Spinning around to face him, she asked him, "Did you forget about what you said on the train that day in first year? 'No, I'm not planning on going for any platinum Barbie Slytherins any time soon'? What changed?"

Molly almost regrets saying anything when she sees the taken-aback look on his face. Feebly, he asks, "How can you remember that?"

"I don't forget promises," She replies simply. Somewhere deep inside, she knows it wasn't a promise, and it wasn't to her, but she still feels the same.

"It wasn't a promise," he replies. "People change. _Feelings _change."

"Obviously, Scamander," She says in that biting tone of hers. "Obviously the boy I'm speaking to isn't the one I sat with on the train all those years ago. He isn't the same one I grew up with, the same one I shared sandwiches with, the same one I swung with on the playground and looked for rainbows with. And he _definitely _isn't the same one I grew to fancy." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't like this Lysander Scamander. _This _Lysander isn't my best friend. Until you change back, Scamander, don't bother talking to me anymore."

As she leaves, she shoots him a glance, and her eyes are flaming pits of turquoise that seem to burn his very soul. Which, she thinks, is exactly what he deserves. He's gone and done way worse than just associating with the enemy.

Her heart is broken still, and she doesn't know who's going to put it back together.

**ten. **

Molly and Lysander don't talk the rest of that year. He's busy with his new Slytherin girlfriend, Merilyn Goyle, and she's busy moving from bloke to bloke like some sort of boy machine.

It starts out as a desperate attempt to make Lysander jealous. After scavenging the school, she singles out the boy that would make Lysander the most jealous- Lorcan Scamander, who'd just broken up with Natalie and was watching idly from the background as Lucy struck up a relationship with David Macmillan. She explains to him the plan- they pretend to date. Lysander gets jealous. Lucy gets jealous. Lorcan and Molly break up, everyone lives happily ever after. After a while of debate, he agrees.

One day after announcing their 'relationship', she overhears a conversation between Lorcan and Lysander in the corridor.

"Honestly, Lorcan? You're going out with Molly?" Lysander seems hurt.

Determined Lorcan doesn't dare to give anything away. "Why do you care? Thought you were going out with that Slytherin tosser Merilyn Goyle."

"I am," Lysander sighs. "Y'know, Lorcan, I don't even like her that much. I have no idea why I started going out with her in the first place. But I really miss Molly. She and I- we _were _best friends. Now we're just like strangers. Some days, I just want to give it all up: break up with Merilyn, stop being such a conceited git, and go and beg for Molly's forgiveness."

"Why don't you?" Lorcan asks in a soft undertone.

"Because," Lysander sighs. "Because my pride is my biggest downfall."

Two days later Lucy breaks up with David. One day later Lorcan calls off the false relationship.

Next, Molly 'moves on' to Dawson Nott, a Slytherin playboy that gets under Lysander's skin. He's not only gorgeous, but a smooth-talker and a romantic as well.

Their relationship lasts all of three days before she finds out he's cheating on her with Lily Luna. Sadly, she can't place the blame on Lily, because sweet little innocent Lily had no idea. In fact, he was actually cheating on Lily Luna with _her. _She doesn't tell Lily. Lily never finds out.

One of the days following Molly finds herself crying in a bathroom stall, which comes as a surprise even to her because Molly _never _cries. She doesn't suppose it's because of her latest failed relationship, because she doesn't like Dawson at all. She supposes it's because of all of the failures of her life and the bliss of everyone else's. Rose has Scorpius, Lily has Dawson, Lorcan has Lucy, Victoire has Teddy… even _Albus _has Aquarius, the nicest Slytherin in his year. And who does she have? No one. She's probably supposed to be with Lysander, but he has Merilyn now. She's completely alone.

She snogs Max Roger three days later. They break up two weeks after that.

The end of the year comes round faster than Molly would like, and by then she's gone through five boyfriends in ten weeks. Her parents are worried, Lysander's parents are worried, and Lucy is worried. Basically, everyone is worried.

But she assures them that she's just fine and her tendency to go through boys like favourite colours has nothing to do with Lysander Scamander.

She's lying to them (and she's lying to herself).

It has _everything _to do with one Lysander Alexander Scamander. He's affecting her, Molly Ginevra Weasley, more than any other person has ever affected her.

And she _hates _it.

She hates it so, so much.

She hates how she can't keep a boyfriend because of him.

She hates how she can't sleep at night because of nightmares about him and Merilyn.

And she hates how self-confident, prideful and _cocky _he is.

**eleven.**

It's the beginning of fifth year. Bronze leaves fall from the trees, clothing the ground in their splendour. The autumn air outside is warm and crispy, and Molly Weasley can't bear to waste another second inside. She dashes out the doors. Quickly, she glances around to see if anyone is watching, and then she leaps into a pile of leaves that Argus Filch has just raked. She doesn't care if he catches her anyway.

"Really mature, Molly," Someone's voice says.

Her eyes soften just a little bit. "What do you want, Scamander?"

"To talk to you," He says to her. His eyes concentrate on her the way she's always wished they would have. Slowly, he makes his way over to her and sits down beside her. Putting his arm around her, he whispers in her ear, "I've missed you, Molly."

"So you've decided not to be a prat anymore, have you?" Molly asks quietly, ruffling the leaves around.

"I suppose you could say that," Lysander grins at her.

"You broke up with Merilyn?" Molly asks dubiously.

Beaming at her, Lysander tells her, "I sure did. But, Mol, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Molly wonders. "And yes, I did break up with all those boys, and no, the reason was not-"

"It's not about those boys," Lysander interrupts. "It's about what you said before. Did you fancy me?"

"I did," Molly replies, gazing at the ground. The leaves are suddenly more interesting now than ever before.

"And do you still?" Lysander inquires. His hand brushes hers and she jerks away like something has shocked her.

Sighing, she replies, "Yes, I do. I probably always will."

Lysander grins again. "Good."

And with that, he leans over and kisses her lips, just a small little peck, but it's enough.

"I fancy you too, Chatterbox," He smirks at the old nickname.

Molly blushes, and then focuses her attention on the sky. "Look, Lys, a rainbow! There's all the colours- red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but in the end, I still prefer red and gold," He fingers her Gryffindor scarf. "Or orange and turquoise." Smirking, Lysander gazes into her eyes.

"Stop acting like such a pansy," She laughs.

But she smiles because she's finally gotten her happy ending, and she's not all alone anymore. She has Lysander and Lysander has her (he always has), and she's pretty sure that's the way it was always supposed to go. Sure, it may be cliché, but they're _not _too cliché. They're just two teenagers who get lost along the way, just like everyone else.

But eventually, they find out where they are supposed to go, even if it was clear all along.

_Finish._

**A/N: So, welcome to my new favo(u)rite pairing, Molly/Lysander!**

**This pairing is NOT overdone, it is not cliché, and it is suffering from a lack of love, so I decided why not? Then I wrote it and fell in love with it. **

**Please review! Seriously, I've been reading up on M/L and it is suffering from a Sirius lack of reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make my day and review! I spent so long on this one (14 pages on Word) so please just give me a few reviews!**

**But yeah, I hope you all liked it!**

**Notes: I put Molly's name as Molly Ginevra Weasley because then we have the same initials :D MGW ftw!**

**Any questions? REVIEW! Criticism? Review! Favourite parts? Review!**


End file.
